User talk:PatrickTheGreat777
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Timothy Spencer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 05:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Rik Patrick, Thanks for the page on Rik. Please don't change episode links again as you for the 13/5 episode though. We future-proof such names against similarly named past or future characters and putting episode numbers against such names prevents link confusion.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Alex Warner Patrick, I have removed the 1987 births category that you added to Alex Warner's page. The character is stated to be aged 28 on 13/9/15, but this depends on when his birthday actually is. Born between 1st Jan & 13th Sep 1987 would make him 28 - correct, but so would a birthday between 14th Sep & 31st Dec 1986. Karen2310 (talk) 08:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Character updates Patrick. Updates on character pages should all be written in the PAST TENSE as these events have already occurred. On your edit to Johnny Connor's page you've mixed past and present tense together. Words like "is" should be "was", "tells" should be "told", "ends up" should be "ended up" etc. If you look at the last two entries on the edit history on that page you'll see exactly what's been changed. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 07:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Brendan Finch Patrick, Three days ago Karen informed you that character articles should be written in the past tense. Why have you ignored her?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:24, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Terrably sorry. I try too use the correct grammar but mistakes usually slip through. PatrickTheGreat777 (talk) 22:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :But you've not made good and changed the article - are you waiting for us to do that? The manual of style is quite clear - past tense. This is your second warning. After the third one, there will be a permanent ban. No further chances. Please don't say after the event that you weren't told as one other user recently did.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Templates There are clear instructions on the maintenance templates which ask for them not to be removed (there was one on the bottom of Nessa Warner's page). The templates are in place for a reason, so please don't remove them! Thanks Karen2310 (talk) 08:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Terrably sorry, thought that since I had updated it would be fine. I shall remember that in the future PatrickTheGreat777 (talk) 09:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Vinny Ashford Patrick. There were multiple issues with this new page that I've just spent the last 15 minutes or so making corrections on. There's probably no point in asking you to look at the edit history to compare revisions so I'll outline the major ones here: 1. "Vinny Ashford is a''' old mate...." - should read "Vinny Ashford is '''an old mate..." 2. Missing words throughout. 3. "The pair meet at the Rovers" - should read "The pair met at the Rovers" (past tense). 4. "The flats weren't happening" - this really doesn't describe anything! 5. "Phelan obliged to help Vinny out" - this sentence doesn't make sense. 6. No defaultsort. The defaultsort is present on the bottom of every character page created on this site who has a surname, as well as every single actor's page. It is typed like this: Karen2310 (talk) 07:35, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry mate. I should have proof-read it more. Will do in the future. PatrickTheGreat777 (talk) 23:22, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Who lives where Patrick - this section is for regular characters so I've removed your additions for Caz Hammond and Sonia Rahman (which is why they weren't included in the first place). As for Craig being a resident at No.4, I think it's obvious from last night's episodes that his stay with Tim & Sally has only been for a couple of days. Karen2310 (talk) 08:27, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Defaultsort Patrick, if you look at any page in edit mode - be it a character with a first and a surname, an actor, or member of the production crew you will see a "Defaultsort" on the bottom of each and every page, which looks like this: . As you can see, the surname is written first, so that in every category page, the entries are sorted out alphabetically by surname and not first name. I hope this has cleared up any confusion. Karen2310 (talk) 07:33, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Chur.PatrickTheGreat777 (talk) 07:59, September 27, 2016 (UTC)